


City Girl

by tres_mechante



Category: Mary Tyler Moore Show
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary discovers how the bus ride to work can be the best part of her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quickie based on my own love for a certain model of bus and a particularly bumpy bus route. 
> 
> I have no idea where Mary lives, where she grew up, what route she uses to get to work or which method of transport works best for her. I'm just helping that poor girl have a little fun.
> 
> Also, Canadian spelling may be found.

Mary hurriedly pulled on her coat as she fumbled with the door knob while juggling her purse, sack lunch and tote bag in her haste to leave for work. She dropped her keys just as the door behind her.

"Shit," she muttered, before quickly looking around to make certain no one heard her little slip of the tongue. 

Door finally locked and coat buttoned, Mary hurried down the stairway, careful to keep from catching her heels on stairs. That had taken a little getting used to when she'd moved to the city – wearing heeled shoes wasn't something she'd done a lot of back home, although she got used to them quickly enough. 

A quick glance at her watch warned her that she was going to miss her bus if she didn't pick up the pace. Fortunately, the bus was two minutes late.

Mary boarded the bus and was relieved to see that it wasn't too full yet – one of the advantages of living so far from the downtown. She made her way down the aisle to her favourite seat and settled in for the long ride, wriggling about as discretely as possible to find the best position.

The bus seat vibrated as the older vehicle moved along the route, and the vibration seemed even more intense whenever it stopped for a light or to pick up or drop off passengers. Other people complained about the old bus, but Mary loved it. She especially loved how certain seats – namely fourth from the front on the left side – had that metal bar running just under the thin vinyl seat cushion. The bus vibration ran through that bar and along her nether regions, forcing her little button to rub ever so deliciously against her panties and the seam of her pantyhose.

She stared out the window, and ignored the comings and goings of other passengers, doing her best keep her face blank as little sparks of pleasure raced along her nerves. Mary let herself be lulled by the pleasurable sensations as she made her way to work. There was no urgency, just a lovely subtle hum through her mind and body. The bus accelerated to make a sharp turn before the traffic light changed and she gasped slightly at the intense pain-pleasure of her panty's elastic roughly rubbing against her special place as she slid to the side, bumping into the man sitting beside her.

"Sorry," she muttered, even as she trembled at the intense sensation. She knew her face was flushed but hoped the man would believe it was embarrassment over the sudden contact between them. 

The man just grunted and settled more firmly on his side of the seat. Mary went back to starting out the window, wondering if perhaps the man was enjoying the same benefits she got from that particular seat. She smiled at her reflection in the window when the man's breathing seemed to become more uneven the longer the ride went on.

All too soon she arrived at her stop. Mary shared a quick look with her seatmate as they made their way to the exit. He seemed to hesitate, then nodded once to her before disappearing into the crowd outside.

Mary grinned as she walked toward her office. Not only had the ride in been as enjoyable as usual, but she got to share a little of it with someone else. Who knew? Maybe she'd get to do it again. 

In a burst of exuberance Mary pulled off her beret and tossed it in the air, twirling quickly before trying to catch it again. She didn't care who saw her or what they thought of her. Mary loved being a city girl. 

\---fin---


End file.
